1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital television broadcasting has started, so that resolution and image quality have been enhanced, as compared with conventional analog broadcasting. To further improve the image quality, the enhancement of a feel of fineness is important.
There is a related technique that is described in Patent Document 1 (JP 2008-310117-A) as that for enhancing the feel of fineness. This technique is such that texture components extracted from an input image are reduced in size to generate fine texture components, and that the feel of fineness of images is enhanced, as compared with conventional techniques, can be enhanced by combining the fine texture components with the input image.